My Blue Pixie
by maliciouspixie5
Summary: Edward has a ghost, sort of. It's a Pixie which has followed him for the last 20 years, unseen by anyone other than him. It began as a tiny blue spark that hung near him, time passed and his Pixie grew up and transformed into the most beautiful female he had ever seen. Is she real and if she is can he find her? Because he wants the real girl.
1. Chapter 1

My Blue Pixie

AN: Ok, about what you are about to read. Anyone out there who thinks this is plagiarism, don't get fired up. It is not! **This is a rewrite** of a story I did called **Manifesting Loneliness**. It was A/J. No one would read the damn thing so I rewrote it as E/B. It's OOC and some characters have switched powers. Give it a chance, I tweaked it a bit. The good thing is that with this coming from an existing fic you should get timely updates.

I have not stopped writing The Dark Dance. I'm piecing it together. I don't write start to finish, I'm all over the place. When a scene hits I just start writing on anything that gets in my way. You should try piecing a chapter together from sheets of notebook paper, napkins, a restaurant menu that I stole, church bulletins, and what I have down in my lap top. It's a riot. My new pre reader **idreamshoes** is doing wonders for me. (Thank you Hoodfabulous for sending her my way!)

As always, thanks go to SBrande for the original Beta work. I probably messed up all her hard work with the tweaks, sorry toots. Also, I'm sorry for all the drunk emails from the other side of the world. I know you can't come over for a drinky poo any time you feel like it.

**ATTN! Check out the Makemelaughcontest on FFN. Voting begins July 5 - July 12. That's all I can say about it – just check it out and vote. LOL go figure.**

"All the world is made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust."  
― James M. Barrie, Peter Pan

_**A Guy with a Spark**_

EPV

The first time I ever saw my pixie she was a tiny little spark that followed me everywhere I went. I didn't realize that no one could see the spark; it was only me that could see it. It floated around my shoulder like a firefly, just close enough to touch but never really doing so. It was as small as a peanut and it glowed with an ice blue sparkle. If you stared at it you would almost be blinded like staring at a pinprick of the sun. Altogether my little blue spark was a beautiful sight to behold.

I had been with the Cullen family for around thirty years by then. Our patriarch and father figure, Carlisle is a doctor and as I was concerned I approached him about it. He gave me a thorough check- up, or as thorough a check-up that you can give a vampire. He was worried that my actions could be attributed to vampire madness and to be honest I felt the same.

Some vampires just can't handle the endless eternity or the life style we live and there are times when decades have passed and they just go mad. Sometimes it emerges when a vampire awakens to this life and cannot cope. Some go crazy with even the thought of living forever and never really living, if you know what I mean! Hell, it could be missing the taste of ice cream, I don't know. Craziness is all part of being a vampire sometimes and it's hard to deal with unless you have a supportive coven as I do.

Some vampires go mad before they even make it through the change; those are the really sad ones. It's almost as though their bodies take an allergic or adverse reaction to the pain of the change and the new "life" growing within them and it emerges as insanity. Some vampires last a few decades but before long they join the long line of insane vultures put on this earth to taunt us all. A prime example would be Aro our illustrious leader. He has a sort of God complex, although the word "God" is not used amongst us vampires, but that is the only word I can think of to explain how they see themselves. That's when they tend to go off the deep end and have to be extinguished before they out us all. If he was human I would say he was two steps from sitting on his throne giggling and pissing himself.

After my check up with Carlisle he found no evidence of any of the common markers for this lunacy, of which I was grateful at least. It did not however explain what was happening to me. Carlisle carried out extensive tests, looking into my eyes, although I could not fathom what he could see in their depths apart from loneliness and sadness and possibly sheer empty nothingness. I was a vampire after all and we were not known to display emotion, especially in the depths of our eyes.

He asked me a lot of questions about when do I see the spark, when is it more prevalent, when does it disappear, how long does it stay for, how long does it leave me for, what does it do, does it speak to me, does it know what I am saying or doing? The list goes on. Carlisle is a genius of a doctor, he should be as he has been around for centuries and his knowledge is vast and not even he could find one single reason why a spark of any description should be following me, or as he said "haunting" me. So Carlisle, in his usual cool, calm, collective self-decided that we would do the only thing left, just sit back and wait to see what would happen next. He would take notes of course and monitor the situation! "_Great Doc, I'm your latest experiment, just put me in the next medical journal, I don't mind!"_

Esme, Carlisle's wife, and our "mother figure" did her very best to humor me and keep me upbeat throughout it all, but other than decorating my room in white because I saw the spark more vivid in the dark there wasn't much for her to do. She and Rosalie had a blast gutting my dark cave of a room and now I have a very ultra-modern, state of the art, white on white room with lots of silver accents. Very clean and clinical, just like a mental hospital! Great, my "family" all thought I was going mad now! I wonder how long it will be before they get me a vamp proof straight jacket.

Emmett, my brother who is notorious as the family comedian now had something that he would joke about forever! He could not resist making fun of any of us, and for some reason he especially loved making fun of his "brothers". He took great delight is making me the butt of his jokes. He called me Sparky for a while until the love of his life, Rosalie, put a stop to his fun. She must have felt sorry for me! Nevertheless, Emmett always got his digs in when she was not around; it was all in fun however!

Jasper, my other "brother" had recently remarried his one true love, Alice. This made their fourth time to the alter, Alice adored dressing up. They were on their honeymoon and it was around two months after they returned home that I actually was convinced that the "spark" was real and not any delusion.

One night after hunting I was lounging on a rock by the river staring up at the moon when Jasper told me he could hear something flutter around me but he couldn't see it. He said it was like static with a fast thrumming heart beat but he knew he couldn't really "hear" it because it sounded as though the noise was coming through me. I was thankful when I heard that for it meant that I was not losing my mind, that I was not going nuts. There was something there and I hadn't wanted to tell anyone in case they thought I was mad. The "spark" was growing and I can assure you that it was getting bigger by the day. Part of me thought that it was only getting bigger because I was admitting to myself that it was there, now how odd is that?

/

B

/

E

/

'It must be about this long now," I said positioning my hands about six inches apart. "It looks like an odd shaped peanut with arms, legs and some black space alien eyes", I explained to Carlisle. "And, it's pale blue and glowing."

Carlisle smiled at my description and continued to listen to me describe the latest changes in my floating spark. He was sitting behind his desk in his study while I relaxed in one of the oversized leather chairs. I leaned forward, excited and interested in learning his theory of what the new changes would mean.

"Well, Edward, basically what you are describing is a human fetus, excluding the color, floating, and glowing of course," he said grinning now. "It would really help if I could see it and examine it, that way I could tell you how far advanced it is" he said as he rose from his chair and walked to one of the floor to ceiling book cases that encircled the room. He looked over at his medical journals on the floor to ceiling shelves.

"It's a girl," I murmured looking at my feet.

"What?"

"No dangly bits, so it's a girl." He laughed at me and just shook his head.

"Let me see if this can help," he said as he pulled a heavy thick book from the shelf. He passed back to the desk and flipped through the book until he came to a page that caught his interest. He turned the open book towards me and indicated what he was looking at.

"Look at these and tell me if it resembles one of the pictures. That way we can get an approximate age for your fetus."

"Woo Hoooo Edwards knocked up," came the loud yell from down stairs.

I gritted my teeth then and thought "_damn it, Emmett will never let me hear the end of this now"_ I looked at Carlisle with what I hoped was pleading in my eyes.

He replied "Don't worry about Emmett son, you know how much of a practical joker he is, perhaps we should call the fetus by another name?"

"Yes Carlisle, can we just call it the spark for now?" I asked.

"Woo Hoooo, Sparkie's knocked up," Emmett yelled from below.

Time was passing, the spark turned into a full term baby girl who at first followed me around like a balloon. Nine months to the day I first noticed the spark she was 'born.' She disappeared for a short time and next time I glimpsed her she was in what you would call an onesie. After that she would she would show up in cute little rompers and would glow beside me everywhere I went. She disappeared at different times always to show back up with a new outfit, the clothes changed daily.

As it got to the crawling stage the baby stopped bobbing beside me and went to crawling around me on the floor, which was even more distracting at first because I kept thinking I was going to step on her. She followed all stages of human growth; the only thing that never changed was the blue glow.

I began feeling like a parent watching what I now called my little Pixie grow up. I was certainly entertained by the changes. I wasn't alone anymore I was more like a single dad without all the work. I wish I could have held her but that was not possible. She went from the glowing and bobbing baby balloon to the always under foot crawler and then to the giggling and cooing adorable little toddler.

At the age of two or three she would dance around me in a little tutu with her little heart shaped chubby baby butt! Oh the laughter in her eyes could thaw out a frozen heart. I loved my little pixie and like a proud parent wished I could show her off.

As she grew she would watch me but never try to talk to me. Maybe I was the ghost in her life somewhere. Life never changed really, it continued on the same as it always did; only now it was full of joyful laughter from my little blue ghostly companion.

She started talking to me around the age of five, and if a vampire could piss himself then this would have been the time to do it! Her voice was so cute and childish, almost angelic! One afternoon she simply said "Hi" and when I did not answer her she then had the audacity to stomp her little foot and tell me in her childish voice that I was too quiet and would I please speak to her as she was lonely! I honestly couldn't believe it!

Now there isn't much conversation an age old vampire could have with a five year old so I was struggling from the start on that score. She called me her "Mister Edwad". She was certainly polite for a small child. Where she got that title I will never know! Most of the time I listened to a running commentary of what was going on in her life such as the latest doll tea party she was having and what her mom and her puppy were up to at that moment. I often wondered though, did she really have a mom, was this still some elaborate figment of my imagination. If it was my imagination, it was certainly detailed.

Pixie was a source of endless fun for Emmett. He had the most fun with my one sided pretend Barbie Tea Parties, at least to him they were one sided but to me and Pixie it was different. He could make fun if he wanted to, I just ignored him. He actually went to the great lengths of filming a couple, for his own personal amusement he said! They are amusing to watch really. You see me sitting on the floor pretending to hold a cup or eat a cookie talking to an imaginary child. If I were human I would probably be institutionalized just from one of those tapes.

Pixie was just as bad, she could 'see' everything around me as if she was here. Many times I would have to fight the laughter as she would stick her little tongue out at Emmett and blow raspberries at him or make funny faces. She would walk behind Jasper and poke at him to make me laugh. She liked to snoop and follow the girls around. It was like hero worship a small child has on a big sister. She would watch them paint each other's nails with such envy.

Carlisle on the other hand was full of concern. He began analyzing everything and kept copious notes on the situation with me and the pixie. We both knew that this was not just a simple ghost or apparition; we knew it was more than that but what we were unable to determine. She spoke of too many real time things. Barbie's, Cheerio's, Disney, and to my ever loving disgust Dora the Explorer. I knew that there was a real girl somewhere but didn't have a clue where, and what was she doing haunting me?

There were some things as she grew that I was worried about though. Carlisle and I discussed what things should and should not happen in front of a small child so we had to get our thinking caps on and make every effort to protect her from certain situations. We did not want to frighten her or scar her mentally for life. We agreed that certain things would have to change. The hunting had to be kept from her. Although we were all technically "vegetarian" and did not kill the human species, we decided that my Pixie should not see the killing of animals and our feeding on them, as this would be too traumatic for her to witness. It helped that through time she began only to appear at night, so I began to modify my own behavior and would only hunt during daytime hours.

Our other main concern was our adult behavior. We had to watch what we did and said. Emmett was the hardest to control. He cursed like a sailor and he and Rosalie were like two caged rabbits going at each other at all times.

That changed one night after Pixie charged down the stairs calling for me to help Rosy. I needed to save her from Emmett, that he wasn't playing nice and was doing bad touching. Mom took over the situation and told me what to tell her to calm her down. Then she had a long talk with Rose and Emmett. I would give the signal that Pixie was in the room and then they would either tone it down or take the fun somewhere else.

Life as I knew it went on.

/

B

/

E

/

When Pixie turned ten I discovered the she had a gift of her own. Her visits to me had changed dramatically by then; she wasn't with me at all times. She would show up around seven or later that night and would go away around four to seven in the morning. Occasionally she would pop in during the daylight hours, but the older she got the rarer it happened.

Her gift seemed to be a "second sight"; she could "see" things and tell me what was going to happen. It was as though she was a form of guardian angel to me, watching and protecting me all of the time. She had experienced these "sightings" or "visions" in her real life but had learned quickly not to say anything to anyone after her mother slapped her harshly over a "witchy" prediction. I guess it was a hard thing for a mother to accept but even harder for the child who is being hurt because of it. Pixie shed many tears over this to me. I comforted the best I could.

With me though it was ok, I encouraged her visions. She kept me informed with what was going to happen to me in the near future. I tried bets on horses once or twice, just to see if she could predict the outcome. She was on the nail each time. Encouraging her seemed to make her happy and it even came in handy. She would say "Sorry, Edward, no Bear tonight but you do bag three deer" and I would. She would tell me where Emmett had hid something or how to get around his latest prank. This didn't make him happy in the least.

Emmett was convinced that she was from another world or she could be from another dimension. Hey the girl was blue and glowing, it just wasn't normal. One time when he was bugging us she told me to tell him that he needed to wrap his head in tin foil and prepare for the coming invasion. Dumb ass did it for about three days till Rosalie put a stop to the tin foil hats.

It was eerie to see her turn her head toward the phone awaiting its ring. I didn't think she could see stuff here on my side but like clockwork when she turned toward where ever I had last put the phone it would ring on cue. I was getting an idea that things were changing for her. Maybe the older she got the more she saw of things in my world and maybe her powers were getting stronger.

I soon got my answers as to how her powers were changing, all it took was a visit from the Denali sisters and my suspicions were confirmed. It was twilight and I was returning from a hunt. I could feel tension in the house. It was faint as of yet but the closer to the house I got the more tense the air seemed to get. As soon as I jumped the river I could hear what the problem was, we had visitors. The Denali's are three fellow "vegetarian" vampires that we are acquainted with. They are wonderful women who happen to be succubae, and at times each had been my lover. We are all single and they are cool with it. It's a vamp thing.

I stood outside the room for a moment and listened, they knew I was there but they were distracted and were not paying attention to me just yet. Tanya was trying her wiles on Jasper. He has never encouraged her and she has always seen this as a challenge. I guess spouse be dammed she was going to give it one more try.

"Tanya quit being a Bitch and leave Alice and Jasper alone," this voice came from a snarky Rosalie. Thank heavens for Rosalie; she has a low tolerance for bull shit so she will quickly put Tanya in her place.

"Where is Edward, I am so looking forward to seeing him again?" I hear Tonya purr to Carlisle. Cue me I think to myself with a smile as I walk toward the door.

As I walked into the room to greet our guests, Tanya moved forward, almost gliding towards me. She is a very regal lady, tall, voluptuous, with strawberry blonde hair. She just exudes sex. She smiled sweetly at me with a knowing look in her eye and reached out both her arms to welcome me with an embrace. I could see it was going to be an interesting visit with them here. I smiled at the thought that I would have more than hunting to do during my non pixie hours. Come to think of it a little tension relief would be nice. It's been years.

As she put her arms around me I heard what I can only say was a high pitched scream. No one else could hear what I heard however. They must have seen the expression on my face and that alerted my family to the fact that something wasn't quite right. Carlisle took immediate action, moving forward and quickly pulling Tanya back from me and pushing her toward her family. "No, not now, Tanya." He gestured to something behind me. "Edward you need to look behind you quickly!"

I turned and then I realized that my Pixie was not only angry but she looked vengeful. She was standing there before me in typical teen garb, jeans, tee, and chucks; but she was also clutching a knife. Her face was contorted into one of anger and jealousy and she was ready to go after Tanya. It was then that I noticed that this wasn't just something only I was seeing. They all could see the knife in her hand but to the rest of the assembly it was just a floating knife. It looked like one of the knives from the chopping block in our kitchen and somehow she is physically moving it.

I was shocked at what I saw before me, but was also shocked at my pixie. I have never seen her look so angry or hurt. No one was here to harm me; surely she did not think that Tanya would do anything?

I move towards her tentatively and kneeled before her, "Pixie….what is wrong, tell me"

She wouldn't say anything. She just would look at Tanya with hate filled eyes. I know I must have looked silly talking to thin air but no one moved or spoke; they just let me continue with what I was doing. I guess with a floating knife in a room there isn't much to say. We all knew that a knife couldn't hurt one of us, we are like stone. But still it's a shock to have something like this happen. No doubt Carlisle will explain to the Denali's later.

"Pixie, give me the knife," I reach my hand out to Pixie and pulled the knife from her hand, and pitched it to a waiting Carlisle. As soon as I took possession of the floating knife the room erupted in noise. Everyone was questioning me, but I only have eyes for my girl. She moved her hand toward me and grasped my fingers and then as I pulled her toward me, I saw the tears glisten at her eyes. She thought she was going to lose me to someone else. It is only then I realize I could feel her! They can't see her, but I could FEEL HER!

"Pixie, there is nothing to fear from Tanya, she is just an old friend and that is all. There is nothing between us, I promise you" I see a look of displeasure on Tanya's face at this, but at the moment I just don't care. My pixie was jealous, of Tanya! Oh lord, I had a hormonal teen with a crush. I knew then that there was no getting intimately reacquainted with one of the sisters going to happen on this visit. Actually, thinking about that, I don't even care about them anymore.

Then I hear her little voice, a voice so sweet that asks "Really Edward, you're not lying to me, you don't love her?"

"No Pixie, I don't love her that I can promise you" I smile and wipe a tear from her eye. There is nothing of the tear on my finger, nor do they see me holding the girl but now they know that my girl is real. And I forget Tanya; I forget everything but my pixie that is in my arms for the first time. I have to say that I like it.

Later after Pixie has gone for the morning it is group discussion time. The guest are hunting so it is just family. Rosalie smirks from Emmett's lap. "I like her, anyone who wants to go head to head with the horny bitch has my vote"

"Rosalie, your manners," Esme admonishes from her side of the room.

"Oh, you can't say you haven't wanted to rip her hands off your husband at one time or another, they just have no boundaries." Alice said with a giggle next to Jasper. He has a smile on his face at her giggle, and reverently leans over to kiss her. "You have nothing, to worry about baby," he whispers into her ear.

"I have no doubts, about my sons, or my husband Rosalie, I just will not disparage a visitor in my home"

"Let's get back to the poltergeist," Emmett redirects the conversation back to what we all wanted to discuss in the first place, "I want one" Rosalie loudly slapped the back of his head. It is something he is used to so he and we barely flinch when it happens.

I don't think she is a poltergeist," Carlisle speaks softly deep in thought. "I think it could be some sort of astral projection."

"She is a real girl somewhere?" Alice asked.

"I think so too." Jasper adds. "I used to hear her speaking to Edward through his mind, but last night, I heard her voice like she was here."

"Well, her powers are growing as she does." Carlisle has a notebook out taking notes. Actually this is his third notebook over the years dedicated to my Pixie. Every twitch I have made in relation to the pixie has been noted and analyzed. "She would make an interesting vampire." He mumbles as he adds to his notes.

The idea of her by my side is appealing. That is if she was a little older of course. This life is lonely.

"How old is she now Edward?" Esme queries bringing me back to the present.

"Fifteen."


	2. Chapter 2

**MOODY BLUE PIXIE 2**

**AN: I will be splitting the point of views in this chapter. I felt the need to give Bella a little air time. Remember Jasper and Alice have changed powers with Edward and Bella. Also OOC, Bella is the shopaholic in this story LOL.**

If I Die Young - The Band Perry

If I Die Young Bury Me In Satin  
Lay Me Down On A Bed Of Roses  
Sink Me In The River At Dawn  
Send Me Away With The Words Of A Love Song  
Oh Oh

The Ballad Of A Dove  
Go With Peace And Love  
Gather Up Your Tears, Keep 'em In Your Pocket  
Save Them For A Time When Your Really Gonna Need Them Oh

The Sharp Knife Of A Short Life, Well  
I've Had Just Enough Time

So Put On Your Best Boys And I'll Wear My Pearls

It's just that in the Deep South, women learn at a young age that when the world is falling apart around you, it's time to take down the drapes and make a new dress."  
— Karen Marie Moning (Faefever)

**EPOV**

"Edward, this is the best birthday ever!" Pixie squealed from her perch on top of our dining room table. She is into 80's movies now and her favorite is Sixteen Candles. So for her sixteenth birthday I recreated the scene from the movie. I had help from the girls in our family and mom. Since the Denali incident a year ago the family has come to treat her like one of our own. It's funny sometimes but after dark as I walk into a room we are both greeted by the family like she is standing here with me. She loves this and loves the family. Lately she calls the others her sisters and brothers and Esme and Carlisle are mom and dad to her.

Neither of us can eat the cake sitting between us but it's the gesture she appreciates. "Watch this, I've learned something new," she grinned impishly at me. Then still looking into my eyes she leans over and blows on the candles. They flicker and are snuffed out just like she blew them out from her breath! Pixie is improving her skills and getting flirtatious.

"Tell me where to send your gift?" I ask. This is another one of my ploys to find her.

She doesn't like to talk about her real self. I know she is southern; her voice has that distinctive southern drawl. I think it's a coastal south dialect by some of the colloquialisms she uses at times. For example the word bayou, once I was reading a book and the location in the book was Bayou Casotte, in Jackson County Mississippi. I had said something about the name of the bayou, pronouncing it the way I saw it in the book and she said, "Yankees, it's pronounced as Baaa Ca-saaat" and another time I had talked to her about the airport in New Orleans because of my lawyer Jinks is located in that area. I had said something about going on my annual trip to New Orleans and was quickly corrected "no, you say it this way, Naaa, Naaa," she said stressing the NA sound, exasperated at my pronunciation. "Not the whole word new. It's Na'Orlens. You don't stress the A in last word either. It's more like Na Or-Lens."

By the time she had finished the rant her hands were on her hips and she looked at me like she was lecturing a small child. It was adorable. My pixie…. I'm going to find her one day. She is beautiful. Her hair is long and dark along with her eyes. She is pale icy blue so I think her skin is alabaster in real life.

She was more forthcoming as a child but she is tight lipped now. I don't know why, when I ask all she will tell me is that me knowing the details of her life will change outcomes. She is a master with her visions now, and includes the whole family in her guardian duties. Even going as far as increasing our coffers, not that we needed much help there, we have had quite a long time to accumulate our wealth.

The ladies of the house love her fashion tips. She will tell them through me of course, the latest fashion to hit the runways and the styles and colors that will work best on them. She also goes as far as where they can find it. Alice loves this because she hates to shop and when Pix tells her where to go to or call and order from such and such boutique a certain dress that would be perfect for her she will do so immediately. She will do anything to not go shopping. I think Alice would let her do all the shopping for her if she was here.

Pix has been helping Rose locate parts for a vintage '55 Victress. Rose is in love with the body on this car and tinkers with her obsession constantly. I think personally Rosalie just likes to hunt for stuff that is difficult to find. Hey she has unlimited time so this is her method of filling the long hours.

With Esme it is different. Pix just follows her around the house with a smile on her face. She will watch her fluff pillows and do little things for Carlisle with a wistful look in her eye. She thinks they are a cute and romantic couple. Her words, yuck, they are my parents. I hear what these couples do together at night so I don't really want to hear or talk about that romantic stuff.

**BPOV**

I have learned so much living this dual life. It's stressing at times dealing with two families. In what I like to call the real world I am from the outskirts of Biloxi Mississippi. I am the middle daughter of Charles and Renee Swan. I have every quirk of a middle child at least that is what my shrink tells my parents. If I told them what was happening to me I would be locked up in some mental hospital. It's happened in the past, in fact in my grandmother's time her sister was locked up. The family told everyone she had died from scarlet fever but granny told me the truth.

She says I have a lot more than looks in common with my namesake, Great Aunt Isabella. She was locked up in the 50's and eventually received a prefrontal lobotomy, which was common in that time period. She never left the asylum after my Great Grandfather dropped her off there like garbage to be disposed of. She died sometime in the early sixties, shitting in a diaper and drooling. It makes me hate the ignorance of that time. Hell, I hate the ignorance of this time.

See, she could see the future also. I have known "things" that were going to happen since I was a small child. But I also learned early to keep my mouth shut. One mighty backhand from momma fixed my eagerness to speak out. Now I just tell my granny the important stuff that will happen. She makes some distraction if she can to prevent the future from going that route and all is well in the family and momma is none the wiser. My mother abhors all mention of my visions and it is something that is not discussed ever. She says it is embarrassing to her and the family.

My dad has asked me occasionally about a horse race or a football game. I win it for him every time. We don't do it often, it's our little secret.

My sisters Elizabeth and Caroline know about my visions and are fine with them. We don't speak of it in the house. Momma could hear and all hell would break loose. Their favourite thing to say is "Never bet against Bella", which is a fact. As of now I am ninety per cent correct in my visions. The ten per cent is because of people changing their minds at the last second and crazy spur of the moment decisions. Those can be a problem.

The visions come in handy. I saved my sister from being raped once. I called her on her cell before she took a "ride" from her best friend's brother home after a party. He had no intention of taking her home. Asshole, he later tried the same tactic on a local sheriffs daughter and is now in the Mississippi State Pen. I hope he is making lots of friends and his well-used ass resembles the Bankhead tunnel.

The visions can also break your heart. There have been a few that I could do nothing about. Like little Cecily Crawly, I knew what she had was Leukaemia a month before her diagnosis. I also knew she wouldn't make it to her second round of chemo. I cried every time I saw her and would have to leave the room. I told granny and she told me that life is heart breaking but you can't fix everything. Life goes on, babies will be born, and spring will come. That's just granny, she is springtime to me.

My visions are a bitter sweet blessing. I had a new vision this week and its upset me more than I ever thought one would. You know that little saying "live like you were dying"; it has new meaning for me for I now know I will never make it to twenty one. I die sometime in the year after my twentieth birthday. I don't know why for I can't see the reason I die in any vision I get. But what I did see was my parents at my wake. Let me say it was a horrible wake and my mother should be shot for putting me in a dress like that.

It's quite depressing for me that I will never make it to twenty one. I had the most spectacular party planned with fairy lights in the garden and a multi-tiered cake. I was going to have all my friends and a band. We were going to drink champagne punch until we were lushes. Oh the party dress I envisioned. Well, you can't fight fate. You can't fight her, but I'm going to prank that bitch!

So to my momma's worst fear I have decided to become the wild child of the family. Really, I intend to do it all before I go. I gave myself a gift this year of a fake ID and I am making a list of things to do. In fact this week end I am going to try out the casinos. I plan to make enough to buy me some fun and save for a rainy day, if I am careful. I don't want to lose my ticket to ride.

I am sixteen today and I can't wait till it's time to go to bed. Bed? Yes, bed, see when I sleep I go far away from here. I go to my other life and my other family. Best of all I go to the true love of my life, my Edward. I know it sounds silly but it's not a dream. He's not a dream but he sure is dreamy. Edward Cullen is a walking wet dream, copper penny hair, tall, sexy, eyes of gold and or black, and a vampire. NO I am not crazy. I have been with Edward all my life and he and the family could only hide their nature from me for so long. Visions, duh!

Edward has always been there for me. This power kind of grows with me, at first as a small child I couldn't talk to him. I didn't know how. It was kind of like stretching a muscle in my brain I tried and tried and then one day I could. I think my chatter nearly drove him crazy at times. He was a sport about it. He became my best friend; he paid attention to me, and gave me a great gift, his time. What grown man would do tea parties day after endless day with a small child?

I kept exercising my brain and after some time went by I learned how to move things while I was with him and make him feel me. As I got older he would walk with me and hold my hand. We spent many a night sitting on the rocks watching the river roll or lying in our meadow just talking. I learned more from Edward than any teacher in school. He loves history and shared that with me. What I am trying to do now is make others see me while I am there. I want to hang out with my sisters and other mom and not need an interpreter.

There is a down side though. I pay for all my brain stretching on this end with massive migraines. I have spent many a day shut up in my room with the curtains drawn. Light sears my brain and movement makes me nauseous. Every hour I have to spend in a dark room heaving is worth it to be with Edward.

I have to admit I also want to do some other things with Edward, just us, grown up things. Did I say that I am in love with him, I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN! I would shout it to the world if I could. He knows, I have never told him, but he knows. I think he feels the same for me. Maybe I was given my second life with Edward as a consolation prize since I don't have so long. So I will cherish every moment, live, love, and laugh every second I have left with him.

I don't want to die. I have so much to do. What will Edward do when I don't show up one night? How do I tell him what I have seen? Plans, I need to get to work. Don't bet against me, I am going to find a way around this. Please God, help.

/

B

/

E

/

**BPOV**

Decisions, decisions, decisions, everything rest on decisions people make. One little snap decision and all my work will go up in smoke so I am learning to keep my lips sealed, especially when it comes to my tricky Edward. He loves me and he wants to be with me. He has told me not in words, well maybe words. He questions me constantly and even went so far as to buy me a car. A zippy little BMW. Only to get said car I have to tell him where I am. That is one cherry car and I would love, love, love to get my hands on it but now is not the time. I have a little longer before that happens.

You see I am going to be like him one day. Well at least my visions tell me so. Like him? A vampire, that I will die is certain, I have foreseen blood and my mother's tears so that is confirmed and unchanging. It won't be something I caused but something of an instant nature that gets me. But I also saw myself running through the Olympic forest chasing a deer, pale as my Edward and I had some bitchin red eyes. I know all about the vamp lifestyle. Edward at first tried to keep it a secret but as I got older he gave up on that. I have always been too nosy for my own good.

Edward has no clue about everything that is happening to me and it is best at the moment he doesn't. I am in New Orleans today on the first step of what is my plan to be one of the vamps. Mom told me I could spend time with granny this weekend so I am covered from the parents finding out what I am up to, now I just need to make sure Edward doesn't catch on.

"Mr. Jenks will see you now." Announces the short blond receptionist as she replaces the phone receiver. Mr. Jason Jenks is Edwards's lawyer. He doesn't know I know that but like I said before I'm nosy. That and I will need a lawyer for my plan to go the way I want. I will need a very good and understanding lawyer; one that is scared shitless of his client will just guarantee that my wishes will be fulfilled in the way I need them to go. It's a plus that he can bend the rules to his advantage, and can be crooked as hell at times. I'm a girl with a plan, and a tight schedule.

"Thanks," I reply as I stand and walk into the spacious office. The man sitting behind the large desk is short, 50ish, balding and has a condescending attitude toward the young. Let's see if we can change that.

He stood to shake my hand. "What can I do for your Miss Swan?" he smiled in a bored way and continued. "You are sort of young to need a lawyer."

"I was directed to you by my good friend Mr. Edward Cullen, Mr. Jenks." When this leaves my mouth you can watch the attitude change. Gone is the pompous look, what takes it place can only be called fear? He blanches white, and sweat begins to bead on his forehead. Oh, I like this, power. Now let's get something going.

"I would rather you not let him know I was here if you don't mind. What we are going to discuss is a rather sensitive issue and I don't want to tell my parents just yet." He nods at this.

"Maybe you could explain what you will need then." He picks up his pen.

"Firstly, I need a Living Will." Now starts my little foray into serious lies. I've done little white lies but these are dark and smelly. But I have no choice; I cue the actress in me and give him a small forlorn smile.

"Oh, my dear, I am so sorry," He almost whispers this. As the song goes "Sharp Knife of a Short Life" I hate to use this ploy but it was the only one that worked when I went over my options and the outcomes of each vision.

"Yes, well. My parents don't know and again if Edward was to hear of it he might let something slip." I'm doing well; the guy is buying every line. "I really am not comfortable talking about it." I start to tear up. "Can we just go over what is needed on both our ends?"

"Honey, maybe your parents should be here with you."

"No, see what I have medicine can't fix and per my doctor, it's going to be a tight schedule. I could blow at any minute," I tap my head as a sort of clue. Hell any dumbass could figure out I am talking about an aneurism. "My mom," cue tears, "Well she would handle things the way she wants, which would be all formal and teary. I don't want that. I'm young, I know I am going to a better place and I want it to be a celebration." I smile all teary eyed at him. Bat some teary eyes at a southern gentleman and you can get anything you want done. This is morbidly fun.

Ok, let's get started." He replied quietly picking up his pen and placing it on the paper.

"First, I want a living will that states when I go into a coma they will give me at least two weeks before they turn off the machines. This will appease mom and give her a little time to come to grips with what is going to happen. Second, my body is to be donated to science. I know my mom will shit, pardon me for saying that, but she will fight you on this. But I am firm on this. I want to help someone else who may have the same problem and I have done my research. There is a doctor, his name is Carlisle Cullen, in fact he is Edward's father," he visibly shivered when I spoke Edward's name. "His is into research on the same problem I have. I trust him and I want to help him with his research. This will be the only possible way I can."

He looks up at my pause, "Doable," he tells me.

"Ok the third and final thing and it will be harder for you that the second request when it comes to my mom. But again, I am firm on this. I don't want anyone there except Dr. Cullen and his associates there when they turn off the machines." I let my voice crack on this one and get out my hanky to dab at my eyes. It really is affecting me you know. I will be leaving everything I have ever known. I will lose my parents, my sisters, and granny. It's not going to be easy. But neither is the other outcome. I can't lose my only chance with Edward. Not going to happen.

"Ok, that is the three things I need concerning the Living Will. Next we need to go over contacting Dr. Cullen when it happens. You will need to do that. Um, I am writing letters to each of my family members for before the memorial service. And of course the memorial service, I almost have it planned."

I think my lawyer is in shock. He is just staring at me now. "How old are you honey," he asked.

"Eighteen sir."

"You are very strong for an eighteen year old girl", he smiles gently at me. I think he will do anything for me now. My first human victim and not even a drop of blood spilled.

I close my eyes and take a quick glimpse into my future. Everything is on schedule; I am still with my Edward in my vision. I smile to myself; it's been a good day. I have a two year window to get it planned out and ready.

/

B

/

E

/

**BPOV- two years later**

"Granny, some things going to happen soon." I figure Granny is the safest one to start this with. Everyone else is going to freak.

Granny is bent over her largest Dutch oven stirring roux to make gumbo for tonight's dinner. It's a long process for her. She is so precise in that it is made the same way every time. No step is taken before it is called for and there are never any short cuts with Granny's cooking. The roux is the most important step in the process. It has to be a certain color for whatever type of gumbo she is making. Tonight it's black oyster gumbo so it's the darkest of all the roux, one fragile step away from being burnt. "What do you need to tell me Isabella Marie?" She ask never looking up from the pot. She probably is expecting something of our normal problems that I see. Well I have to start setting this up now. I take a deep breath "Granny, can you look at me a second?"

She turned from the pot clutching the spoon. She knows that this is serious from my tone. "It's bad Gran," I say. She immediately turns back to the stove and turns off the heat and removes the Dutch oven from the flame.

"Let's go into the parlor and talk," she puts her arm around my shoulder and leads me to her back parlor. Her crochet sits in its place on her chair. Many a day my sisters and I have played board games and dolls at my Granny's feet while she would sit crocheting. There is no TV in here and she would never allow one here. It's the ladies sanctuary. Granny will always be my example of a Lady. She used to wear gloves to church when I was small and was the last to give up that tradition. Don't ever break a Labor Day rule around Granny.

"Ok, honey, who?" She asked quietly holding her breath till I answer. She knows the drill, fate is cruel and she can see the panic in my eyes so she knows this one will be devastating. I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Me Gran," I whisper. Her eyes go round in horror and she looks shocked. The tears are starting to gather in her eyes. She grabs me in one of her hugs that enfold you and make you know you are safe and all is ok in the world. Nothing ever happens to little girls when they are in their Granny's arms. Granny can fix all the booboo's and bad things of the world. At least that is correct when you're six but now I know the truth.

"Oh, my baby, my baby," she croons and cries holding me tight to her chest. "What can we do, what can I do?" she pulls back from me with desperation in her voice asking questions that we know will change nothing.

"Gran, I can't change this one," I smile a watery smile and continue. "But, it will be ok, and I know what's going to happen after." She looks down at me questioningly. "Granny I saw some things that can't be explained. I will still be here just not me anymore. I will be something different." I know I can't tell her, she will think I have gone off the deep end in shock and denial over my future demise.

"What was your vision, baby. How do you know it's you? She asks.

"I saw a flash of my wake Gran. It was horrible."

"When?"

"This year, I couldn't tell around what time of the year though. I don't think I really want to know. It would seem like I had an expiration date and I want to enjoy what time I have left." I smile up and her and lean into her for another hug. I take a deep breath of her. Granny is all the smells of happiness. Good food, laughter, sugar cookies, and warm summer air.

We ate Campbell's soup that night because Granny went to bed early.

/

B

/

E

/

"Mom and Dad, I have something to say," I interrupt the Sunday dinner conversation. Granny stayed home today so I could tell the family. "I'm not going back to school in the fall and I'm moving out?"

Here comes the fun. Mom's loud "What?"

Dad's "Now young Lady."

My youngest sister Caroline screeches at me, "You are such a Drama Queen!" What the hell is her problem; she will have our room to herself now.

Elizabeth my oldest sister, "Oh hell," is mumbled under her breath. My brother in law Kevin just sits back and watches the show. I think he is scared to talk around us most of the time. The women in this family do that to you.

"I'm not going back Momma! No arguments are going to work on me." I yell over the noise.

"But why honey," Dad the voice of reason? If my mother can't get her way with sheer volume Dad will get it done with his quiet and calm voice that covers the steel he can spring out when needed.

"I don't need a Mrs.'s Degree from Ole Miss, y'all! I have other means of taking care of myself."

Caroline snorts, "Hooker…" I give her a dirty look and she laughs and leans back to join my brother in law for the show.

An hour goes by and it doesn't stop. They hit me from all sides and even Kevin puts in his two cents. I have finally had enough. "Ok, you want a reason, here it is then, God Damn It I Won't Be Here Next Year," I yell.

It's like a record just screeched to a halt. Dead silence. My sisters and Dad gets it. My mom does to except she refuses to face up to my gift.

I get up and walk out. I'm doing a Scarlet O'Hara and I will worry about them tomorrow. Screw it, I'm calling my best friend Foster and we are going to go get drunk.

/

B

/

E

/

Two weeks later.

"I'm not getting on that thing!" I am pointing to my best friends new Ducati. It is the new love of his life and he refuses to get in my Volvo. Since I won the car last month I have listened him make fun of my baby countless times. I won a XC90, silver, with all the bells and whistles. Now that I am out of the closet and out of the house I don't hide my little gambling job I pretty much flaunt it. Jinks is flawless on his false documents and I have never had trouble collecting on any of my winnings. Hell, I even pay taxes on them.

I'm embracing the time I have left, its three months to my birthday. I try not to watch the clock or calendars any more. I refuse to watch any news show. My mom is ignoring the warning I gave them at dinner. Let her, I did my part. They have all been warned and my preparations are complete. That gives me comfort that it is going to be done the way I want. I have checked every vision; I am still with my Edward in them so everything is holding.

"Come on Darlin, I'm not pulling up at the Hard Rock in the Vulva," that's what he calls my Volvo. The Vulva! It's testosterone poisoning, men! Foster is in a closet of his own, he promises me when he finds his other half he will come out and shout it to the world. But until then we both use each other to get our moms off our backs. He's a tall lanky blond with the sweetest disposition and I think he is a little nuts most of the time, but he is my best friend.

Tonight we are going dancing at the Hard Rock Casino with a few of our friends. I have on the cutest white flirty mini dress and I cannot get on that bike. I'm not worried about my hair, it's easily fixed. But if someone calls my mother and tells her I was driving down Beach Boulevard on a bike with my ass shining for all to see I will never hear the end of it! I want peace and once she starts a rant it will go on for months.

I can hear her now, "I can't believe a daughter I raised would flaunt herself"…. And that is just the beginning of the lectures I would have to endure.

"Foster, no! Look how I am dressed." He sniggers at me.

"I will drive slowly and you can tie my jacket around your waist, please, please, please," he asks while batting his eyes at me.

"Ok, but if I get a call from mom I'm officially outing you to the world to get her off my back," I don't know why I bother to argue with the ass, he wins every time.

He passes me a helmet and then his jacket which I tie around my waist. He mounts the bike and looks at me with that tempting grin. He draws men and women like flies with that grin. He is such a trouble maker but I love him.

We cruise down Beach Boulevard in the dark the street lights catching us in their glare only to send us shortly back into the dimness. My head is on Fosters shoulder looking to the right out at the ocean in the dark. The only thing you can see at this moment is the oil rigs in the distance and the lights from some night fishermen. I love this beach town. To my left are the new homes that are taking the place of the old beach front mansions that Katrina wiped from the earth. They are just as large and grand but I miss the old world Biloxi. A little wind caused us so much change.

A red car with a group of frat boys passes us and one hangs out the window hooting and waving at us. Which one of us he was flirting with is unclear, but he was handsome. Foster speeds up to follow and they increase their speed to. Oh crap, here we go, racing down the Boulevard, typical Biloxi Saturday night.

"Foster, slow down damn it!" I lean closer to him and yell at him. He doesn't hear or pay any attention. He is in the frat boy zone and the speed increases even more. The world flashes out as a vision hits me, a black Ford truck runs the light, hitting a red car and rite behind it a motor bike crashes into the fray. Lots of red blood, it pools on the ground below a body hanging from a car window. Pieces of a bike, pieces of people, pieces of black truck, pieces of red car, carnage, pieces, pieces, pieces, all flashing around in my head. I scream and pound Foster's back. "Stop, please, stop!" I scream at him uselessly. He turns back towards me and for a moment our eyes meet. He is smiling, so young, so full of life. He curiously looks at me and turns back but he doesn't slow down. The intersection of Porter Avenue is coming up ahead of us. I can see the glow of the spotlights on the lighthouse that sits there. I never felt the hit.

I'm in the sand lying on my back. It hurts and I drift in and out. There are people looking down on me. Shining a light into my eyes. A medic is cutting my top off. Don't touch me…

The Cullen's are there in their living room. Their shocked eyes are on me. They all see me now. I reach for Edward…

I am looking up at the glowing light house; men are working on my body. 'Don't touch me' I think to myself. I can't talk. I'm busted up pretty bad. Everything hurts so much…. To my right I see a sheet covered body a few feet away from me. One foot is bare, the other is wearing Foster's shoe.

Edward holds me and I look up into his eyes. They are full of horror. I am wearing my white dress but now it is red with Foster's and my blood. I don't feel anything.

"Edward, it's time to come get me."

**Choose your last words**

**This is the last time**

**Cause you and I,**

**We were born to die…**

**Lana Del Ray**

AN: ….I loved Beach Blvd on a Saturday night. My only problem with it is that I'm not a college kid any longer. The ocean is to one side and the old mansions on the other (now rebuilt). The pic from the fic is the actual Biloxi lighthouse. Google it and you will see it stands in between a four lane road. I love driving it late at night.

That bitch Katrina, she put a hurting on people down here we will never forget. I have some stories that I may make into a story at a later date. I have a friend that spent the night floating on a pool float in her house with two small children. Some of the things that went down that night will make your hair stand on end and give you bad dreams for years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Special thanks to idreamshoes who is my pre reader. She gives such wonderful food for thought and makes me think of more depth and details.

Thanks go to Mariuxita Rivera for the amazing cover and banner she just finished for me for my other story The Dark Dance. She exceeded my dreams! Go check it out, I'm so proud of it!

**There is a contest going on at the moment called ****Make Me Laugh – it's totally anonymous so no one knows who wrote what. So July 1****st**** go to www dot fanfiction dot net slash ~ makemelaughcontest and check out the fics and vote. I can't tell you which one is mine so try to guess. If you know me or my style you will guess pretty fast. It would be a good idea to try some depends – it's piss yourself funny.**

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie owns the characters and the world of Twilight. I don't make a dime off of it, wish I did. LOL, anyway I like smutty fan fiction better, sorry..

"I loved you when you were a snot-nosed kid, into so much mischief  
it's a wonder my hair didn't turn prematurely gray. I loved you when you  
were a teenager with long, skinny legs and eyes that broke my heart  
every time I looked at you. I love you now that you're a woman who  
makes my brain go soft, my legs go weak, and my dick gets hard. When  
you walk into a room, my heart damn near jumps out of my chest. When  
you smile, I feel as if I've won a Nobel Prize. And your eyes still  
break my heart."— Linda Howard (Shades Of Twilight)

**My odd play list:**

**The End / Kings of Leon **

**Harvest Moon / Neil Young **

**Out of the Woods / Nickel Creek (check out the R Pat look alike in this group)**

**First and Last Waltz / Nickel Creek**

Last time:

The Cullen's are there in their living room. Their shocked eyes are on me. They all see me now. I reach for Edward…

I am looking up at the glowing light house; men are working on my body. Don't touch me I think to myself. Everything hurts so much…. I see a sheet covered body a few feet from me. One foot is bare, the other has Fosters shoe.

Edward holds me and I look up into his eyes. They are full of horror. I am wearing my white dress but now it is red with Fosters and my blood. I don't feel anything.

"Edward, it's time to come get me."

**Present time:**

**EPV**

We were sitting talking, Carlisle and I while the rest sat around the card table playing poker. Emmett loves poker and when he can he hoodwinks us all into a game. We all looked up when we heard Esme gasp and in the door way there is Pixie. She was dressed in what should have been a white dress but was streaked with so much blood it had turned red. Blood is dripping from a head wound down the side of her face. There are cuts on her arms and legs and I don't know how she is standing from the look of her injuries. We collectively hold our breath at the site. No one wants to eat the pixie.

Her hand rises toward me and she stumbles forward in my direction and falls into my arms. She is looking up at me and touching me, and telling me its time. If I had a beating heart it would be exploding inside me. The others are just white noise around me; all my attention is on Pixie and her condition.

"Edward, it's time to come get me" she says grimacing in pain. She then just disappears from my arms. Now my voice is raised with the others. We are all talking, shouting, and questioning everything at once.

She blinks out four more times before whatever is going on stops and she is here solid. The bloody dress is gone now and she is dressed in a long white gown, no evidence of injury is on her form. Her blue glow is missing and she is as pale as one of us. Luxurious brown hair with red highlights fall to mid back. Pink kissable lips smile at me. Her eyes are brown with amber flakes. She stands in the middle of the room and looks at us with a serene smile on her face.

"Hi," she whispers looking at each of us. "I've envisioned this moment so many times but now I'm here I haven't the foggiest at how to start."

Carlisle takes charge and calms everyone. All eyes are upon her in various shades of shock and awe. She has been part of our lives for twenty years but never here in human form with us. I have always been the interpreter for my Pixie.

Jasper has a frustrated look on his face, "I can't read her, nothing is there" he mumbles to Carlisle. Alice has a smile on her face at finally seeing her friend in the flesh. Emmett is all but bouncing in his seat, and I know he is cooking up some crazy stunt now he has someone new to play with. Rose, her beautiful face has a worried look and her emotions emanate the same. She knows by how Pixie first appeared that all is not well where ever she came from.

Esme, you can tell wants to mother her new chick. Carlisle has his note book and is forming a list of questions.

I can't help myself; I pull her to me and hold her tight. "Can you tell us what is going on and why we can see you now?" I ask gently. I hold her tight; my face is in her hair, still there is no smell. It's like an animated mannequin; I doubt she would bleed if you cut her. She probably wouldn't even show a mark.

She smiles up at me and her eyes twinkle. "Ok, first let me say that this is going to be rather intricate and we are on a tight schedule," She moves from me to stand at the fireplace I take my seat on the couch and try to bring the vampire forward in me, because I know the Mate part of me won't be able to handle his other half being hurt. Yes, mate, she is my mate and that knowledge hit me like a brick.

/

B

/

E

/

**BPV**

"My name is Bella Swan and I am from Biloxi Mississippi. My family has a tradition of seers. I don't know why I can project myself here; there are no other occurrences in our family. Well, none that are spoken of. It's an embarrassment to the family and is kept quiet anyway so there wouldn't be any records of it.

"I had the first vision of my death when I was sixteen." They all look at me with a bewildered look. "I saw myself in my casket, but not why I was there." Alice reaches a hand over to Rose and they grasp each other's hand for support.

Esme's breathe catches at the horror of a child having such a vision. "Oh, baby," she whispers. Even sitting across the room her presence comforts me. She has always been my second mother and soon she will be the only mother I will be able to turn too.

"I had a consolation vision to lessen the blow so to say," I smiled and looked at her, "I saw myself running with Edward in the forest hunting. I was a vampire."

"Bitchen," That comment was typical Emmett and earned a slap to the back of his head from Rose.

Looking over at him I have to grin. "Yes, I had some bitchen red eyes too," I can't help the giggle that escapes when I look at him. He is so excited. "Emmett, we are going to have so much fun! We are going to be the best of friends"

The rest of the assembly is listening intently. Carlisle is taking notes in his notebook and watching me at the same time.

"I never saw what caused my death, and I have tried many times to find it. I ran every probability, but nothing ever changed. You know of my problem with last minute decisions and instantaneous accidents, I can't foresee them. But I had an estimate on when it would be because I didn't see my twenty first birthday. So I have been planning for the event since then. I am going to cheat death by becoming a vampire, join the family, and be with my mate." I look over at Edward, he is smiling at me.

I smile, look each of them in the eye and continue, raising my hand to stop their questions before they start. "I borrowed Jenks."

Jasper looks startled at this revelation. "How do I know of Jenks?" I tap my forehead with a finger.

"He has helped with my plans, and speaking of plans," I look toward Carlisle. "Carlisle I am going to need your help. You have to go to Biloxi to get me. You need to assess the situation of my body and decide if I need to start the transition now or if I can wait till you get me home.

"I have set it up with Jenks where I dedicated my body to medical research. Well," I hesitate then speed on, "Your foundation Carlisle, for brain research. " Carlisle has an eyebrow raised at this, "It's a farce, but that was the only way I could keep them from pulling the plug on me in all my visions."

"I have a living will set up so they won't take me off life support till you get there. You have less than two weeks to get me. I have set it up so that you are supposed to pull the plug and transport me to your lab. It was stated in the living will that you are to do this with no family present. So you will have the privacy to get me out of there."

"Jenks should be getting in contact with you by tomorrow to start the process and get the paperwork in order."

Rosalie breaks in, "Bella, what happened to you? Why did you show up the way that you did?"

"It was a motorcycle accident. A truck pulled out in front of us." My voice breaks, and I can't look at anyone. For a moment I am far away from here, back at the crash site. "My friend didn't make it. There were multiple fatalities, and the reason I kept blinking in and out was because that I was going in and out there while they were working on me. I think the reason you all see me now is that the body is shutting down."

Esme is sobbing quietly as she listens to Bella. "My poor child," she murmurs. Carlisle laid down his notebook and pulled her gently to him. He lets her sob into his neck as her strokes her hair and gives her as much comfort as he can.

Edward is across the room in a flash and pulls me to him. "I'm not going to lose you, I will not lose you," he pulls back and looks deep within me. I feel his love wrap around my soul.

I smile and run a hand through his hair. "I set all this up so I wouldn't lose you. We are going to be together for a very, very long time"

The romance of the moment comes to a screeching halt with one question from

Emmett. "Hey, can you two, you know, do things now?" He is making lewd movements with his hands that leave no question as to what he is thinking. The pop to the back of his head from Rose when it comes was probably heard all the way to Forks. Only Emmett would ask something like that at a time like this.

I look up at Edward and blush. The thought has merit, the corner of my mouth lifts. If a vampire could blush Edward would have, so he must be thinking the same thing as I am.

/

B

/

E

/

**EPV**

The call from Jenks came early the next morning and sent us all into a frenzy of planning.

Carlisle, Jasper, Rose, and I would be leaving the next day for Biloxi to get Bella. We had a small jet chartered that Jasper would be piloting. Carlisle had it stocked with a massive amount of medical equipment. He was fully prepared for anything that may happen. If the situation was desperate we could change her there.

I would be playing Carlisle's intern and Rose would be his nurse. Emmett begged to come but Esme convinced him that he was needed at home to help Alice and her set up everything that would be needed for a newborn.

He was grumbling about "baby proofing" for new born vamps when we were getting ready to leave the next day. We had gathered at the front door to say our good byes. The only one not there was Rose. When Carlisle asked where she was all Emmett would only say was that she was still packing. How much was needed for a day tip. I was hugging Bella and she was telling me good luck when she stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh Mercy," Emmett was all smiles as Rose walked down the stairs. She was dressed in the traditional nurses' uniform complete with the white stockings and little white hat perched upon her golden locks. Only, it was a bit shorter and the buttons on the top were semi unbuttoned. The one button that covered her modesty was about to go at any minute. The heels that completed the outfit were not the standard hospital rubber sole granny shoes.

"Rose, you look like a naughty Nurse Ratchet," Bella said and giggled.

Alice added, "Did you get that out of Emmett's toy box?"

"Nope," she said popping the P. "But it will be put to good use later." She broke into a saucy grin looking at Emmett. He was stuttering and drooling.

"Where did you get it?" Esme asked, the other girls looked interested also.

"Shopping trip!" Bella squeaked excitedly bouncing in place at my side.

Rose looked at Esme and Bella. "Bella, I hate to tell you this but for the next year it's only going to be online shopping for you."

I think that's going to hurt more than three days of burning.

/

B

/

E

/

**CPV**

Jenks met us at the airport with all the paperwork needed to remove Bella from her life support and take the body with us.

"Sir, we have the family at the hospital and they would like a word with you before anything further happens." Jenks said with fear in his eyes when he glanced toward Edward and Jasper.

"Also, I have the casket and a hearse waiting at the hospital per your instructions." He said glancing down at his clip board. "I have a limo waiting for us at the terminal entrance. Shall we head in that direction?"

Upon arrival at the hospital we were whisked to Bella's floor. At first glance all you see is tubes and bandages; the trauma to the body was substantial. Her mother sat beside the bed and held Bella's hand with both of hers. Her head was resting on the bed and her shoulders shook with sobs. The sound of her sobbing was heart breaking and I am glad Esme stayed at home instead of make the journey.

Bella's father stood stoically behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders. He was pale under his tan and had a conflicted expression like he couldn't make up his mind to die with his daughter or hold on to his wife in support. He looked up as we came in.

"Good afternoon," Bella's mother raised her head from the bed. Her face was swollen with the tears she had cried. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my nurse Rose. We are here for Bella."

This brought a fresh bout of tears from her mother. "I know this is a horrible time, but do you have any questions for me?"

The mother just shook her head and the father did the same. "Bella left instructions with Jenks, and a letter detailing why she was doing all this and typical Bella answered all our questions before we asked." It was a sad smile that graced his face as he said this.

"Well Bella was a brilliant soul. In fact I have my own list given to me by Jenks from her. I would love to have spoken with her before, I am sure she was a fascinating young lady."

"All I want to tell you is to take care of my little girl for me. Bella assured us in her letter that you would care for her like she was your own, but I needed to see your eyes when I asked you the question.

So Doctor, will you treat my girl as your own?"

If I could cry I would now. I never had a chance in my past life for a wife or children and I thank God that he has blessed me with adult children now. I don't think I could give them up, it would hurt too much. So I can honestly answer, "Yes, yes, I will take care of her and treat her like the precious gift she is."

He nods to me then pulls his wife to him. "Well Bella said that we were not to be here for this part and we will accept that and go." Mrs. Swan pulls from him and leans over her daughter for the last time and kisses her temple.

"Good bye little love." She whispers then returns to her husband's arms and they leave.

We wait to hear the elevator door shut before we go into action. Rose looks at me, "Ok, now how are we going to do this?"

"Call down to the loading dock and have them move the casket up here, it's going to take our equipment to keep her going till we can get her to the plane."

Rose flips out the phone and calls down to Jasper and gets the next part of the plan going.

"Edward can start her change on the plane and ride with her in the casket to keep her quiet until we get out of the airport and home."

/

B

/

E

/

Two days later...

**JJPV**

"Before we go into the chapel for the Memorial Service Miss Bella asked me to pass a letter to each of you." I am in my formal best in a dark suit and tie. They really don't know what to think of me since I came in on the scene. I was contacted by the police because Bella had me as her first "in case of an emergency" contact in her phone. I was contacted before the parents and they were more than upset and a little resentful. They are still in shock at the loss of a member of the family and look bewildered as they take the notes.

"She said you could keep them to yourselves or share with the rest of the family."

I smile and hand each their letter and discreetly step from the room closing the door softly.

/

B

/

Mother,

I love you mom, don't worry yourself to death morning me. I have tried to prepare you for this and I know how upset that made you each time I spoke of something happening to me.

I have set up a little trip for you and my sisters to go see some real English gardens. You have always talked of crossing the creek, well now you have no excuse not to.

I love you mom, I always will. I know we had different beliefs about the afterlife but we both agreed that there is another place. I want you to know I am there watching over all of you. I am happy mom, be happy for me.

Love always

Bella

/

B

/

Daddy,

Oh, Pops I will miss you so much. Dad you really understood me, I guess because we were so alike. I get all my crazy energy from you.

Daddy, you're going to need all your energy to get through this. It's going to be hard but you will keep them all together. Take care of mom for me.

I have arranged with Mr. Jenks for you, Jimbo, and Crazy Stanley to go on a week end charter. I want you and the guys to go out there and celebrate life. Catch some fish, talk a lot, and remember the good times. I enjoyed our fishing trips together and I will take those memories with me.

Love ya Daddy!

Your Girl

/

B

/

Catherine,

Hey baby doll. I am so sorry about this. I know we had some crazy plans but you will have to do them all without me.

Ok, you are nineteen toots, it's time to get out of the house! That is why I am leaving my apartment to you. I have it leased for two years, all the expenses are paid. All the furnishings and everything in it are yours to keep. Your name is on one of my savings accounts at Regions Bank. Have fun with what you find in there but save some for later.

I see only good things ahead for you. Just so you know I WILL BE WATCHING so be good!

Love ya sis,

Bella

/

B

/

Elizabeth,

My proud big sis. I will miss you so much. I especially will miss not getting to know little Lane. Hey guess what sis of mine, your preggers! Go take a test on the way home from here. Can you see me giggling and dancing around, well I am. It's been so hard keeping quiet about this one. I know you and Kevin weren't planning on having a family so soon but don't worry I got cha covered.

That Volvo SUV that I won is now yours. I remember you laughing at me when I got it; it was for you all along darling so jokes on you, you're driving the mommy SUV! Keep my boy safe and tell him about me please.

I have an account set up in mine and your name at Regions, it will take care of the nursery and a little more.

I love you, and will watch out for you and my future nephews. Yes, that was plural.

Love ya sis,

Bella

/

B

/

Granny,

I love you so much. Gran you have kept me sane over the years. You have influenced every aspect of my life. I have so much to thank you for.

You will understand when I tell you that I am OK. I am where I told you about and all is well. You will be fine Gran, I will be watching.

By the way, hope you like your new gardener. I picked the cutest one I could find for your viewing pleasure. Don't drown him in lemonade.

I love you,

Bella

/

B

/

Jenks returned thirty minutes later to a room that was full of tears, laughter, and smiles. He knew a little of what was in each letter and was still astounded by his former or not so former client. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was more like Edward than he first realized and he felt he would see her again in the future.

"All you have read here will be clarified when we go over the will in a day or so." He said stepping back, "Bella was very detailed in how she wanted everything so if you would like to follow me, I have everything set up as per Bella's notes, "

He turned and led the family to the Chapel for the memorial service.

When they opened the door to the chapel they were astounded by what they were viewing. The first thing to catch your eye was a picture of Bella; it looked to have been taken recently. It was taken of her in the front yard at the family home and had her walking toward the front door. She was dressed in jeans, and a frilly pink top, and her usual sky scrapper heels. Her back was to the camera and she caught in the process of turning to look behind her, her hair caught frozen mid spin, laughing at who ever took the photo. It was so Bella, carefree, full of life and laughter. She simply sparkled.

The rest of the room hit you after the picture. It was the smell and then the colors. If it wasn't for the mourners dressed in black you would have thought a wedding was about to take place. The flowers were everywhere, in large sprays and bunched at each pew. Huge, pale pink cabbage roses, sprays of white wisteria, delicate green ferns. The delicate floral smell did not remind you of the cloying funeral smell of roses, it was a pallet of smells. It was like walking into an English garden, serene and natural.

Pictures of the family with Bella were blown up and placed around the room. Every picture was of a special moment full of smiles and laughter.

"This is so Bella," giggled Caroline. She reached over and grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it. They smiled at each other and then walked to the front to the pews reserved for the family to begin the service.

AN: The coolest funeral I have ever been to was for a cousin of mine. He had a brain tumor and died young. When he was diagnosed he was given a specific amount of time to get everything in order. "D" was such a cool guy, nothing bothered him, including dying. So here we all are all dressed in black crying our eyes red at his family's very uptight Southern Baptist Church. The first to give a speech is the preacher who really did not know "D" and gave the typical canned speech, dry and boring. He does his piece and then it is time for his brother's eulogy. He proceeds to get up there and tell us that "D" planned his funeral to the letter and he wanted us to have three songs to remember him by. Then they played "Amazing Grace, a standard for funerals, and his brother then read some more of the note "D left us. The next was "I can only Imagine" by Mercy Me. Of course with this one we are all in tears. Then "D's" sister got up and spoke and she finished with the last song "D" requested. She said that he wanted us to remember him as he really was, wild and young. What hit the speakers next was a total surprise to the preacher and the older congregation. "Sweet Home Alabama" proceeded to be blasted out of the speakers twice as loud as the other songs. We loved it and it was so him! He was stirring it up from the beyond and I know somewhere he was rolling on a cloud laughing his ass off. We were laughing and crying on our pews. They had to lie to the preacher (gasp) when they were setting it all up because they wouldn't have let them play that sort of music in church. I think they were lucky "D" held himself to only one song.

If you found that interesting, you should have been at my grand aunts. When the eulogy was read by the youngest granddaughter (a self-centered brat) a fight nearly broke out between the other grand kids. She got up there and told how she was such a dutiful granddaughter and all the other grandkids never came to see granny. Which was a big lie because everyone visited her because the woman was a riot to be around at 70+ years? I was sitting in the second pew and from behind me I heard, "That Bitch". When my cousin said that curse she wasn't whispering. It echoed in the chapel! It was funny all the grand kids and cousins were sitting in our pews grouped together and when that hussy read what she did we were all pissed. It was like a scene from a movie, our heads came up like the Terminator and the tears dried out and that is when the fun started. Needless to say she went into hiding for a while after the funeral and was too scared to show up at the reception for the family. We would have liked to tar and feather her or something worse.

When my (adopted) grandmother died (she was a mean old bat – I kid you not) I put a purse in the casket because she was such a braggart and thought she could take it with her. My sis and I were betting on which relative would go for it first. Her side is a bunch of leaches and not the cool kind. No one did go for it but it livened up the wake. Southern funerals are never boring. LOL


	4. Chapter 4

AN: For fans of **THE DARK DANCE** there is a clip of what I am working on at the bottom. Just a teaser. I have 5k words in at the moment and it's still not ready for my Beta. (BTW looking for a new one – any suggestions?)

Thanks to Idreamshoes for pre reading. Pre readers and Beta's do not get enough credit folks. Idreamshoes thinks she doesn't contribute much but if she only knew how much time I spent banging my head and cursing chapters and with just a quick read and a question from her she gets me back on track. So a big rebel yell of thanks goes to Idreamshoes!

_**! I have an entry in the Makemelaugh contest. See if you can guess which one is mine. PM me if you do! It would be damn skippy if you voted for me as well LOL.**_

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

/-/

**Ode to Eternity**

I wasn't changed on the plane. Carlisle decided that the equipment he brought with him would keep me stable till we got home. It was beyond surreal. I stood beside my body in the private plane and looked down at myself seeing only a husk. I wasn't there anymore. I mourned the girl lying motionless in that coffin still hooked to machines to keep her breathing. Her life had been confusing at the best of times but it had been a good life. But that life was over now it was time to start a new chapter.

Edward was freaking out with the smell of me. He wanted the blood and he could fight that urge but it wasn't just that. Carlisle said that his actions confirmed his long held suspicion that I was his mate. He had never smelled anything from my projected self so the call to mate was never fully completed. He loved me but the smell made it so much more. I was kind of jealous in a crazy way because he was focused all on the body. I had the urge to punch him and yell that I was here beside him. I know it's crazy but this is a crazy situation.

When we arrived home everything was set up and ready to go. They had Edward's room cleared of anything that he didn't want broke. The comforter was removed from the bed leaving only the sheets. They placed the body in the center of the large bed and after I had hugged each of them all but Carlisle left the room. He was going to keep an eye on Edward as he started the process of changing me, once the bites are made and the change started he would leave then come back to periodically check on me.

Edward was talking to Carlisle about the bite positions so I crawled onto the bed to sit beside myself. I sat there cross legged watching the chest rise and fall and listening to the machines. Edward climbed onto opposite side of the bed and scooted next to her.

"I am going to inject my venom in the neck first then the pulse points in each wrist and lastly the thighs." I took an unnecessary breath; I had to admit I was nervous. Nervous and excited. He leaned over and pushed a strand of hair from my eyes, "Soon, my love we will have forever."

"Forever, I like that. You're nervous too aren't you?"

"Yes, what if I can't stop feeding and I lose you?"

"That's what I'm here for Edward. Jasper and Emmett are on standby if I call. We will make sure you don't get caught in the blood lust." Carlisle said from behind me. I turned back and smiled at him.

"See Pop's going to be ready for a shark attack, let's go for eternity." I laughed and he leaned toward me.

"Kiss me first?" He asked with his serious voice. He is worried and I want to help with that.

"Yes," and I leaned over my body and gave him a tender kiss. His eyes were shut when he pulled back from me. "Just think baby, three days from now. What an eternity we are going to have."

They open and he smiles and I know that was just what he needed. "Ready?"

"Yep, nibble me baby," I giggle.

He took a deep breath and leaned down towards her neck. He looked up at me before he struck. It was such a seductive look, it curled my toes. Oh I couldn't wait to wake from all of this to be with Edward for real and start our life together. His eyes were still on mine when the taste of my blood hit his throat. They closed in pleasure and he groaned. But oh shit, something is wrong here, I feel it! The burn is starting for her, but I didn't expect to feel it. I had hopes that we would stay separate and I would get out of it. My vision is turning filmy and when I looked my hand I see that it is fading. I'm losing my astral self. We are merging in the fire!

"Edward," I cried, "it hurts," my vision faded and I lost track of everything as the fire started.

Burn, burn, burn. Three days of roasting in hell. I now know what the Thanksgiving turkey feels like. How else can you describe it? Everyone handles it differently but it's the same for all of us, utter hell. From their stories Alice took the change the best of all them, quietly with no fuss, I envy her. Me, I screamed. A banshee has nothing on me, I screamed, and screamed, and screamed for three very long, unending days.

One at a time they all abandoned Edward and me. They couldn't handle the screams. The more the change progressed the shriller the screams were. The decibels were slowly changing to the vampire level. The ladies left the vicinity promising to be back when it was over. Esme was in tears, she couldn't handle seeing me in such pain. Emmett wanted to just kill me and put me out of my and their misery. Jasper had to go hunting in another county because he said could hear the screams in his mind even when he was far enough from the house to not hear my voice.

With the last beat of my heart I awoke to Edward's eyes gazing down into mine. The open window was behind him and the sun's rays sparkled through his halo of copper hair, he looked like an angel. That was the sexiest angel I had ever seen and I wanted to corrupt him, in a very naughty way. I was on him in an instant. He smelled so good and my body was like butter melting around him.

Our mouths devoured each other and my hands crept from behind his head down to his shirt. Too much cloth between us, one way to fix that problem, and I ripped the shirt from his body. Our lips never left each other's, as the scraps of his shirt fell to the floor. Now the pants I thought as my fingers worked their way down his ribs and across his abs toward the button to glory.

"Damn Edward you got a fire cracker on your hands!" Emmett remarked with his booming voice from somewhere across the room. Big mistake. I don't know how it happened, my vampire self-decided Emmett was a threat and I went from writhing on Edward like a cheap porn movie to trying to take Emmett's head off in the blink of an eye. It took all the guys to pull me off him. The big dumb ass was laughing like a maniac as Rose held his ears to his head waiting for them to reattach. It seems that I was using the ears as handles to try to twist his head off. When they pulled me off him I brought them with me.

"What did you expect you idiot? She is a new vampire and you immediately think she will be ready to play." Rose said with a smirk.

"But," the slap was loud and it startled me more than Emmett's voice but Edward held me tight in his arms and that kept me from doing something stupid.

"Inside voice!" Rose said moving her hand back to the ear that was dangling by a hair from Emmett's head. It was so funny looking it sent me into peals of laughter.

I was still giggling minutes later when Edward suggested we hunt. That stopped the giggling but created a burn in the back of my throat. I wanted something, my body craved sustenance, but I was so new at this I didn't know what to do.

Edward sensed my discomfort and whispered in my ear, "Let's go hunting baby."

I was instantly horny, food all but forgotten. I was writhing on him again, trying to climb his body to get to his lips.

Esme took pity on me and pulled me from Edward's arms, "Maybe we should make this a girl's trip." When I was out of his arms the hunger came rushing back. "I think that would be best mom." I said looking apologetically at Edward.

He smiled and said, "I will be here when you get back, go have some fun with the girls."

/******\\\\\\\\\

We returned from my fist hunt disheveled but in one piece. When we had left the house it looked like a group of runway models going shopping. Esme was dressed in tan slacks, a cream blouse, and brown pumps. Rose was in a sunny yellow halter dress and thin strapped sandals. Alice was in designer jeans, a silky blue button up and some killer boots. They had dressed me in a flirty white skirt and top with sandals. We were dressed more for tea at the blood bank rather than a hunt for forest creatures.

We didn't look the same upon our return. Esme was ruffled but still clean. Alice had a hole in the knee of her jeans but was somewhat clean. Rose tottered in with a heel missing from one of her sandals mumbling about them being her favorite Choo's. As to me, I looked like a horror movie. There were leaves in my hair, my top had been clawed off me when I wrestled a bob cat, so all that was covering my top half was a very bloody bra. My skirt was covered in blood, and I had lost my shoes somewhere between the second doe and the bob cat.

"Edward," I squealed as I jumped into his arms. "I slosh!"

Did you have fun Bella?"

"I'd say she did," Rose said from across the room, "she got carried away hunting."

"Why, what happened," Questioned Carlisle?

The girls looked at each other questioning who wanted to go first. I just snuggled deeper into Edward's arms.

"What didn't happen? She's more hyper than her astral self at her worst. After she inhaled her first doe she tore off after a second. Then before she was finished with it she smelled the bob cat. I was sitting on the limb above her supervising and she reached up where I was at, snapped the spike off my heel, and tore off after the cat."

"It was mine." I chirp from Edward's lap and smile up at him. He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose affectionately.

"You had already had two does, it was my turn" Rose said sounding like a patient first grade teacher explaining the rules for the fifth time to a student.

Alice snorted and added, "We found her wrestling with the cat a quarter of a mile away. She was wrapped around it like a baby monkey all the while stabbing it with the heel from Rose's shoe…"

By now Emmett is on the floor laughing and it looks like Alice and Jasper will be soon following his example.

"I kid you not, she was trying to lick the blood from the holes and wrestle the cat at the same time!" Rose laughed.

"We will have to work on technique on the next hunt." Esme said with a straight face, and then hid her face in Carlisle's shoulder and burst out laughing.

Ok I'm losing interest in this conversation, time to break it up. "So Edward lets go somewhere and you can help me on my technique." And I smile at him so sweet and innocent. Nope, nothing naughty up my sleeve.

"Ok, I think I can help you with that" he said with a lopsided smile looking deep into my eyes.

We walked from the house hand in hand to the sound of Emmett's cat calls.

"Where are we going," I asked curiously?

"It's a little surprise."

"I don't want surprises, I want nudity."

AN: Sorry, I know I'm going to have to get out the lemons. I'm just not good with lemons. I'll do that in the next chapter. But while you wait for that here are some crazy out takes I did as drabbles. I was thinking one night of making a fic dedicated to a school run by Emmett for new vamps and what a cluster fuck it would be. The following is just an example of what could happen.

**MBP OUT TAKES**

And he was like, "Dude, you need to cut back on the caffeine."  
― Christopher Moore,

My ever loving odd play list: I had to listen to a little Dr Demento to get my Emmett on… Please Google them, you will piss yourself over the Drunken Scotsman. It's my fav.

Kill the Wabbit - Ozzy Fudd

The Drunken Scotsman – YouTube (This is so Emmett!)

**The Toddler Year / Emmett Cullen's Training Camp for Young Vamps**

"Emmett are you sure this will work?" I ask Emmett as he approaches me in the "class room" also known as the attic training room for the new born.

He has a box full of various size plastic bags and a crazy look on his face. Emmett is my baby sitter for the day. I have been banned from group hunting. A well fed Bella is an amorous Bella. So it is either an all-girl hunt or Edward and Bella gets it on hunt. I like those hunts the best.

Emmett really is the best baby sitter you could have. He is always fun and very creative when it comes to games. He will defiantly keep you busy.

When he has babysitting duty our thing is to watch campy 80's movies and play his latest and grossest games. Well, I try to play his games. It's his theory that he can desensitize me from killing people if I find killing abhorrent on the video games. This is Em logic, go figure. Why would they put a game on the market where kids can decapitate someone with full life like blood splatter? The world now days are kind of screwy.

"We have kept you from all contact with people. So I thought we could start desensitizing you."

"Desensitizing me? More graphic violence and mayhem, is it a movie or a video game?"

"Neither," he grins like a loon. "So I got this idea and I went around town and stole some clothes."

"Oh My God, Emmett, are you nuts? If you get caught people are going to think your some mad peeping tom. How did you get, when, how?" I'm losing my marbles and speech skills.

"Chill itty bitty, just work with me here. It's going to work see we are going to set a goal. What do you want to do first when your rabid time is up?"

I'm quick to reply to that one, "Fashion Week in New York and I'm not rabid you big jerk"

"Tell that to the first human you bite. You're going to get a whiff of one of those blood bags and turn into a snarling rabid little rabbit. If you go public the big guys in Volterra is going to be like "kill the wabbit, kill the wabbit." He sings the Elmer Fudd song and runs from me.

I have to pursue, because that is like what you're supposed to do when a big brother is teasing you. Good thing the attic room runs the whole length of the house so we have the room for running. He runs by the box he placed on the floor earlier and grabs a bag. I almost caught him but he opened the bag and wham, the smell hit me. Yum! Let's eat! The scent is amazing. My mouth waters, venom drips from my chin. I want to roll in the scent.

"See, now you know what I mean. If you had a human walk in now,"

The idea is appealing; a human would be nice around now. All the strenuous training is making me hungry. "Emmett, Emmett, lets order a pizza guy!" I squeal and clutch my appetizing treasure to my nose.

/***/***/***/***/

"Well, I think Emmett has a good idea." Jasper smiles over at me. I'm still clutching the training t-shirt to my nose, it has almost lost the scent. "I mean when I was in the army we used violence and fear to curtail behaviors we deemed…." I've tuned him out again. Oh he is boring as heck and when he gets into his lecture mode I just want to steal away and molest Edward. But I have to behave now, at the moment we are having a family gathering so it would be awkward.

"She has a goal!" This was from Emmett. Hopefully this will stop the lecture. He looks over at me and we share a smile. We are on the same wave length.

"Good, good idea. Set some goals. I like this. The clothing idea was also a good one Emmett. How you got the clothing could lead to trouble though." Carlisle smiles at us the proud papa and scientist. You can see he is itching to get his note books out and start scribbling.

Rose picks a bag out of the box with two fingers. "Looks like you have enough training material to keep you out of people's houses and trouble for a while."

Emmett is proud of his idea and willing to share. "I picked up some no scent at the outfitters and sprayed the bags once I got the items in and sealed."

"Very well thought out son"

/***/***/***/***/**

"You big burley jerk!"

Give me back my ear!"

"Skid marks; you give me a pair of dirty boxers with skid marks!"

"I didn't make you bury your head in them. What were you trying to do, smell a rose over in China?"

"I'm burning your damn ear for that."

*** / ***/***/***/***

Slap!

"What the HELL were you thinking taking her to a concert?" Rose is in full rant. "A concert! With people! Blood bags on legs! She is freaking six months old!"

Emmett and I are sitting at the unused dining room table. The others including Edward are on the other end of it with the exception of Rose who is stalking around the room ranting at the top of her lungs.

"But Rose," slap, "Rose," Emmett looks up at his wife only to dodge the next blow coming for him. "Rose, calm down! I got her out of there fast! How could I know she would run into her singer?"

"Son, I know she has made progress. But you have to agree, it was just too soon to take her out." Carlisle is giving us his disapproving father look. He has perfected it in the last six months.

"I wanted to pull his head off and suck him like a crawfish. Oh God I need help!" I am saying this all the while banging my head on the table. Alice is sitting across the room trying her best to look serious but with my last outburst she couldn't control herself any longer and snorted.

"Alice, this isn't funny, it made the news." Jasper and his voice of reason just has to get his two cents in. "There was a riot, people got hurt."

"They didn't get any pictures!" Emmett said defending us, I'm still banging away.

"Justin Bieber is her singer!" Alice can't contain herself any longer and let loose with the laughter, when she did the others followed. Pretty soon the whole bunch is laughing at me, even Edward.

***/***/***/***/

AN: I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. I was watching one of those entertainment shows last night hoping to get a glimpse of Rob at Cannes and there was this thing where there was a riot at a Justin Bieber concert. I thought to myself, hmmmm maybe it was Alice who caused it all and the kid was her singer. I wanted her to get him but my little girl would kill me if I killed off the boy singer….. how ever annoying the little prick is.

I think there may be only one chapter after this one and I will squeeze some lemons for it. Rec me to someone and give me those hot loving reviews that I love so much.

_**The Dark Dance Teaser…**_

I knelt in front of the bed awaiting my mother's attention trying to ignore what was happening before me. The wet noise of sex, pleasure noises from a female, pain filled noises from a male. Mother is astride one of her guard, riding him in fury, metal tipped nails buried deep into his shoulders. The poor bastard is cut and bleeding from a thousand shallow cuts upon his body but still he performs for her. He knows what happens if you do not please the queen.

Her bed is a massive; so big you could call it orgy size. Half of it is recessed in a round alcove carved into black rock like a half dome. The foot part of the bed is square and protrudes out into the room. The sheets are black and silken; black doesn't show blood or other things. On an uneventful day the bed is covered in furs. A fitting bed spread for a bloodthirsty queen.

On a normal day the shackles affixed to the stone in the alcove are empty. But tonight in the black rock alcove are shackled four others of her guard. Naked and bleeding, each of them watching our queen and her latest victim. Looks of pity, pain, and fear are on each of their faces. Pity for the one in the bed, pain because they were there before him, and fear that she might want to finish off with them once more.

The standard two guards are at my back flanking the door. I left my guards in the hall. They protested this but I don't want them to catch her eye and become her playthings till her anger is appeased. We all have been her playthings at one time or another. No, she has never stooped to incest but she has tortured me till I resembled the naked bleeding man on the bed. Then she fucked the bastard that helped her cut me to ribbons in front of my bleeding body.

I have a deep hatred for my mother. I guess having your mother tear your skin to ribbons of bleeding flesh in front of a crowd of courtiers doesn't promote family love. My hatred must stay buried until I can unleash it and kill the bitch. Until that day I must plot, and plan, and stay one step in front of her and her sycophants. I watch from under my lashes with my head down, careful to keep quiet, but I catalogue everything.

She finishes with the guard on the bed with a shriek, her head thrown back and sweat dripping between her breasts. She straitens her spine still astride the guard and nonchalantly pulls the metal claws from the shoulders of the guard and carefully licks the blood from each of them. Then as if she was pulling off a pair of gloves starts to pluck the metal tipped claws from her fingers and throw them to the floor. Never bothering to remove herself from his body she looks down at me kneeling before her. She carries herself so regal sitting there naked, as if on her thrown instead of riding a cock.

"Edward, my son," she says as she sits astride her guard. "So good of you to come to my call." She smirks down at me, like I had a choice to come to her. Her smile is dangerous and it's hard to judge which way the conversation will turn.

"I always come to your call my mother queen." I say as I slowly raise my head to look at her. I smile lasciviously at her hoping this will appease her.

She likes to think I am depraved as her. It amuses her to see my prowess displayed before the court. In the past I have set up scenes to encourage this. Never though with an unwilling person, my companion each time were women with a taste toward the violent end of sex. She likes to watch someone taken by force so my partners were instructed to resist, as if it was the queens guard lined up to mount them. When it comes to my mother it is best to volunteer than to be surprised when she demands your participation.

"I have a problem my son. It seems my James has gone missing now. I want him back!" I know that will never happen. His body has been reduced to ashes by now. "I also want to know who is disposing of my guard. You wouldn't know anything would you my son?" She raises an eyebrow at me in query.

_**So, what do you think….**_


End file.
